Wilting
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: Rose wakes up one day to find herself getting sick. The Doctor is left to care for her!
1. Chapter 1

Wilting

Ch. 1

Rose woke up inside her room in the TARDIS. She immediately noted that she had a headache. Rose rubbed her forehead and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She got dressed slower than usual, but she was tired, so it made sense. She wandered into the main room, finding The Doctor already there. "No offense Rose, but you look like hell." He commented when he saw her. "Well thanks." She said sarcastically. "But yeah, I have a headache and I'm tired." Rose mumbled. The Doctor looked at her with concern. "Not feeling good? No and stay in the library for a bit, reading will take your mind off of it." He had said. Rose did go to the library, but even the fire in the fireplace didn't help. In fact, the warmth only made her more sleepy. Rose closed her book and put it on a table before she dropped it, and she felt her eyes drooping.

The Doctor noticed that Rose had been gone for awhile now, and he grew worried. He went off to find her. The Doctor entered the library. "Rose?" He called out, looking all over. He found her fast asleep sitting in one of the comfy chairs, book on the table. The Doctor moved slower to reduce on noise, as he crept to his companion's side. "Wake up, Rose." He whispered into her ear, getting from her a mere sharp inhale. The Doctor got the message that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Concerned, he felt her forehead and found she had a fever. The Doctor gathered Rose up in his arms and carries her back to her room in the TARDIS.

Rose woke up to find herself back in her room, and The Doctor by her bedside. "Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel like someone dipped me in lava." She mumbled. "Yeah, you're burning up. Looks like someone's gonna have to take a sick day." Rose groaned. "I don't like being sick...when I'm sick I refer to myself as an actual flower and say I'm wilting..." Rose mumbled. The Doctor grinned at her childish thoughts.

**Author's Note: More chapters are coming so be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: chapter 2 everyone. I'll have at least 5 for this story.**

Ch. 2

The Doctor had given Rose peace and quiet while she slept. He had hoped to go to Barcelona today, but that was canceled now. He sighed and continued to tinker inside the TARDIS. Recently he and Rose had been getting knocked into their butts with every trip they took, and The Doctor was tired of that. He sighed with frustration, noticing how this repair time was not working out at all. "Come on, Old Girl..." He whispered. A sharp cough sounded from Rose's room, making him shoot back to reality. He went to check on Rose.

Rose had woken herself up, having trouble sleeping. Her nose was totally blocked. She rubbed her eyes groggily, hearing a knock in her door. "Rose?" She heard The Doctor ask. She opened her mouth to reply, but only ending up coughing. Her throat didn't seem to help either, it continued to burn. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this bad. The Doctor opened the door as entered her room. "How are you doing, Rose?" He asked, coming to sit on her bedside. "I feel worse..." Rose mumbled, her head falling back on the pillows. The Doctor clicked his tongue, stroking her cheek. "Oh Rose, you will be fine. My wilting flower..." He said a bit smugly. Rose rolled her eyes. "Here Rose, it's soup. It will help." He handed her the bowl. Rose slowly ate while The Doctor examined some alien machine piece. The thing that Rose loved about him was no matter what he was doing, he'd come and find her if he needed help or just wanted to talk to someone. Rose finished eating and handed the bowl back to The Doctor. He played it on her nightstand to put away later and softly stroked her hair as she fell asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'd like to give a shout out to WinterViolets for giving me my first story review.**

Ch. 3

The Doctor knew now he felt something for Rose. It was more than just friendship, because ever since she had got sick, he got more and more worried as she got worse. He was even on the verge of panic, she was so sick. He made a habit of barely leaving her side, unless to get her something she looked like she needed. The Doctor felt her forehead again and knew the 100 degree fever was now 101. Rose was so pale, and she rarely was awake. "I'm so sorry Rose, I just don't know what to do..." He whispered to his sleeping companion. He squeezed her hand, which used to bring out a reaction from her, now it did nothing. She was so weak and The Doctor knew soon if he didn't do anything, she wouldn't survive this sickness. The Doctor gave her multiple medicines, one for pain, one for sore throat and cough, and one to clear headaches. He hoped that would change something, because before he had give them separately. Rose inhaled sharply, then groaned. Her eyes were barely open even after waking her up for fives seconds to give her these medicines. The Doctor watched her with a sad look, squeezing her pale hand once again. She was still burning up, and yet her hands were so cold. The Doctor suddenly felt determined. He wouldn't let his Rose wilt.

**Its a bit short but just deal with it. xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: chapter four. btw new fanfic today!**

Ch. 4

The Doctor moved Rose to the sick bay, where her health still went down. He stood by her side, watching the heart rate meter. Rose had been awake earlier, and she just asked one question. "Am I going to survive this?" She had asked. The Doctor hadn't answered, he didn't know. He decided to do one more scan...hold on, what was that? He did a double check, and gasped in shock. That's what was killing her! He quickly got out a few things and after a bit of time, he succeeded. A virus deadly to humans had found its way into Rose's system, and now it was dead. "There we are, now you should stop being on the verge of death." He whispered to Rose. Rose let out a small sigh in her sleep as he squeezed her hand. He took this as a good sign; squeezing her hand had done nothing lately. The Doctor no longer felt worried, and he felt himself fall asleep. Knowing Rose was safe put a smile on his face as he fell into a soft slumber.

Rose woke up in the sick bay. Funny, she didn't have any memory of coming here. To her left she noticed a sleeping someone- make that her sleeping someone, The Doctor. She felt his hand on hers, so she squeezed on it. The Doctor stirred and opened his eyes. "Hello." He said, happiness clearly heard in his voice. "Hello." Rose answered, noticing she felt so much better. "You may feel better, but your still sick. Rest Rose." He said and picked her up in his arms. She didn't resist as he carried Rose back to her own room, where he softly lowered her down on her bed. He tucked her in, and even was brave enough to kiss her on the forehead goodnight. She smiled sleepily in return as she fell asleep, The Doctor closing her down behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter everyone. **

Ch. 5

From then, Rose gradually got better. She was more energetic, a lot more playful, and more of her usual self. The two of them had been able to go to planned trips, (all except for Barcelona.) and Rose was able to fully enjoy each and every one of them, even when some were full of nothing but running for their lives. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how close they had grown after the scare of Rose possibly dying. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings for Rose much longer. He was incredibly nervous about confessing all of this to Rose. So after a long mental argument, he went to go and see her. The Doctor found her in her room, doodling in her journal. Funny, he had never seen that journal before. Rose turned to look at him. "Hey Doctor. What's up?" Rose asked. The Doctor went to sit on her bed with her, and when he did, he took a hesitant breath. "I have to tell you something... Something important." He started. Rose looked at him, care showed in her eyes. The Doctor was no longer hesitant. "All along the course of you being sick and getting worse, even on the verge of death...I felt something I never have felt for a companion. And it's still there. I don't think I could tell any other companion this but you, and, um, I truly mean it." He lamely started, and noticed Rose's eyes were showing something else now, a deep emotion. He smiled. "Well, If you haven't figured it out already Rose, here it is. And I know this is true. All this time, I have been falling in love with you. I'm not falling anymore, I know I definitely love you now. I love you, Rose Tyler." He finished. Rose smiled at him, falling easily into a grin. Her eyes were flowing with love now, and The Doctor knew just what to do. He leaned in, and automatically Rose leaned in to meet him. As they met for a kiss that would change their relationship forever, The Doctor had one last thought: His Rose would never be wilting ever again.

Fin

_**I really enjoyed writing this story. I hoped you liked reading it! **_


End file.
